


Hiraeth

by honey_wheeler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dacey was the Mormont who went to serve Daenerys in Essos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hiraeth (n.) - a homesickness for a place you can never return to, a place that maybe never was, grief for the lost places of your past.
> 
> Started for a five sentence fic meme (someone prompts with the first sentence, I write the next five), so we'll see where it goes now.

She had never imagined something like this.

Even among all she’s seen in the Free Cities, a Dothraki wedding feast is something different altogether. Dacey has never felt so far from her home in Westeros as she does now, among these people who move seamlessly between dancing, fighting, and fucking.

The young Dragon Queen seems equally adrift; Dacey watches Daenerys Targaryen out of the corner of her eye, measuring the bloodlessness of her lips, the nerves sketched out with every skip and dart of her eyes as she takes in all that surrounds her. She has little choice in being here – even less choice than Dacey, who had, after all, taken the blame for Jorah’s crimes freely and gone into exile to protect him with awareness, if not with gladness – but the girl’s chin never dips and in her spine there is a steeliness not unlike that of a Valyrian blade.

It’s folly to fall a little bit in love with her right then and there, but then Dacey has gone the road of folly more than once of late.


End file.
